Sitting on Mister Moon
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: France takes Spain and Romano to a photography studio in order to get their picture taken together. Spamano - Historical!Hetalia - Edwardian Period. Sequel to The First Road Trip.


**Sitting on Mister Moon**

By Tawariell Saerwen

**Author's Note:** I participated in the Spamano Secret Santa on Tumblr this year, and this is the second present that I've written for Burlesque Romantique! Happy Holidays to you! I hope that you enjoy the stories!

This story is a sequel to The First Road Trip.

To everybody else: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Joyous Kwanzaa! Happy Winter Solstice! And a shout out to any Roman Catholic readers: Happy Advent and Happy Epiphany!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYBODY!

* * *

**Paris – 1912**

"What the hell is this?"

Romano gawked in disbelief to the large photography studio and he shook his head. In the center of the studio stood a humungous prop – a large, smiling, crescent moon, surrounded by a blackened background adorned with painted clouds and dozens of stars. He, his partner Spain, and their friend and fellow nation, France, were inside a photography establishment in Paris; France was the one who encouraged the visitation to his favorite studio.

France smiled to Romano and Spain and he gestured his hand out toward the prop. "Why, it's _La Lune! _Well, it would be considered female in my language. But this prop is from America, so it's 'Mister Moon' as they say in English. Notice his masculine face," he said, pointing to the moon's grinning facial expression. He then reached into his inner pocket to his suit jacket and pulled out his wallet.

"The 'Mister Moon' photo props are all the rage right now! Everyone is getting their pictures taken with them! Even _moi _has taken advantage of it during a private photo session! See?" he asked, and he opened his wallet. Suddenly, its photo trifold unfolded and dangled outward, displaying France's salacious nude poses onto the moon prop, with only a budding pink rose covering his groin.

Romano narrowed his eyes to France's photographs, showing his disgust for them. "Chigi! You really did _take advantage_ of it! Ugh!" he sneered.

"Don't listen to him, Francis! Your photos are wonderful! They're very bold! I love how you've sprawled yourself over the moon!" exclaimed Spain, grinning happily to his friend.

"Merci! (Thank you!)" replied France; his cheeks flushing pink over Spain's compliment. He then folded up the trifold and tucked it back into his wallet. While he was putting away his wallet, Romano asked a question aloud for either nation to answer.

"So what the hell are we doing here?"

Spain smiled to his beloved and he placed his hand upon Romano's shoulder. "Remember when we watched the sunset for the first time in our new automobile, and you teased about wanting to visit the Moon? Well, I still can't take you to the actual Moon, but this is the closest thing to it! We're here because I want us to have our picture taken together!"

Romano arched an eyebrow to his partner and he scoffed. "Us?! On that crummy, grinning moon prop?! Absolutely not! This is so stupid!" he jeered. Spain's eagerness instantly subsided after he heard what Romano had said, and he solemnly sighed. France noticed the hurtful expression on his friend's handsome face, and he quickly stepped in to try to change Romano's opinion about the photo-shoot.

"No, Romano! Please don't say that! There's nothing stupid about it! Everyone is getting their pictures taken with Mister Moon! It's a trend! So many lovers come to pose with it, too! It's very romantic! Give it a chance, will you?"

Romano listened to what France had to say, and he thought about his reaction to his partner's wishes to be photographed with the prop. He had realized that his reaction was too calloused. He briefly looked away from the two men and stared to the Mister Moon prop. A young couple was now occupying it, posing together while sitting on the base of the moon. The youthful man and woman were happily grinning and embracing one another in front of the camera stand.

Romano looked back to Spain and France, sighing out of frustration, "What's the point of us participating in this? Toni, you know that we won't be able to interact together like that couple is over there. We'd be greatly judged if we tried doing this," he sadly murmured.

Spain looked to his beloved and he slowly rubbed his palm up and down Romano's shoulder. "You don't know that, mi amore," he said, "the photographer may not mind that we're lovers," He then looked past Romano toward the female photographer managing the oversized camera. "Isn't that right, Francis?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely!" exclaimed France, "Why, I bet she wouldn't care at all! She's the same photographer who took my nude photos! If she had no problem doing that, then certainly she wouldn't be uptight in seeing two men holding hands! Give her a chance, you guys. I really want you to get your picture taken!"

Spain smiled to his friend and he nodded. "I'm willing to try, but only if Lovi wants to do this," he said, and he looked back to his beloved. "It's up to you, sweetheart."

Romano looked back to the young couple sitting on the Mister Moon prop, and he admired their public affection for one another in front of the sentimental backdrop. He reconsidered everything he thought about it, and decided that he wanted to participate in a photo-shoot with his beloved. "All right," he said, turning his gaze back to Spain, "let's do it. Let's get our picture taken together."

"Really? You mean it?" asked Spain, taken aback by his partner's decision. Romano nodded to him, and a small smile appeared on his face. Spain's own smile increased and he briefly gave him a hug. "I'm so happy that you've changed your mind!" he chirped.

At that moment, the young couple's photo-shoot was completed and they both carefully hopped off the Mister Moon prop. The redheaded photograhper dressed in an attractive Edwardian dress waved to the nations to come forward. "Next!" she called. Both Spain and Romano walked together to the backdrop, and France hurried over behind the camera to stand next to the photographer. She immediately recognized her nation and they both formally greeted each other with air kisses. "Bienvenue à nouveau! (Welcome back!) It's so good to see you again!" she fondly greeted.

"Likewise! I'm glad to see that you're doing well, Mademoiselle (Miss)," France kindly replied. He then gestured to Spain and Romano to come over to their side. When they came to them, France began to formally introduce the nations to the photographer. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends! Mademoiselle, this is Antonio Carriedo, the personification of Spain, and this is Lovino Vargas, the personification of Southern Italy. Antonio and Lovino, this is Mademoiselle Descoteaux, the proprietor of the photography studio."

The photographer extended her gloved hand out to the two nations. "It's an honor to meet you, gentlemen! Welcome!" she greeted. Both Spain and Romano took turns to chivalrously hold her hand and offer a kiss upon it. Afterwards, Spain decided to speak.

"Thanks for having us, Señorita! We're both looking forward to our photo-shoot!"

"I'm glad! If you'll excuse me, I need to get a new set of film and more flash powder for the flash tray. You're both welcome to become acquainted with Mister Moon! I'll be right back," the photographer said, excusing herself from the nations' presence. She hurried behind a red, silken curtain where her supplies were stored. While Spain and Romano walked over to the backdrop, the photographer peeked out from behind the silk curtain and gestured to France to come over. France quickly dashed over and he went inside the room.

"What is it, Mademoiselle?" he curiously asked.

Mademoiselle Descoteaux excitedly grinned to her nation and she gently grabbed his hand. "I want to show you my new station!" she said as she led him to another door, "I've hired a _watercolor artist!_ She paints over the final photos to make them more attractive! Come and see!" She then opened the door and led France over to the impressive workstation. Sitting at the desk was the artist herself, adorned with a long, white apron with splashes of watercolor paints staining it. She was working on another customer's photography set. When she realized that her boss has entered the room, the woman placed her watercolor brush down and stood from her seat.

"Mademoiselle Descoteaux! I'm just about finished…oh my…_F-France! _It's really you!" she exclaimed, and she curtsied to France's presence. "What an honor!" she cried, blushing profusely.

"France, this is Madam Lémieux," the photographer formally introduced.

France came up to the watercolor artist and they both air kissed each other. Afterwards, he glimpsed to the photograph she was working on. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance! Ah, this is beautiful work! I'm very impressed!" he complimented.

"Merci!" replied Madam Lémieux, and she softly giggled.

At that moment, Mademoiselle Descoteaux walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out France's customer chart. "I wanted to tell you about this new station because I didn't have it before when you had your photo-session! I still have your glass-plated negatives. If you want me to, I could develop a new set, and have Madam Lémieux paint watercolor onto them! Would you like this done?"

"Would I! Absolutely! Merci beaucoup!" interjected France.

"Great! I'll have the project started this weekend! Don't worry, I won't charge you for the prints," the photographer insisted as she closed the filing cabinet.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I don't mind paying for them. I'm glad to support your business!" France kindly insisted.

Mademoiselle Descoteaux smiled to France and she nodded. "Merci! That's very sweet of you," she said. She then walked up to her nation and paused in front of him and the watercolor artist. "Oh, Madam Lémieux, if Mademoiselle Leon comes through here from the dark room, tell her to come to the studio. I may need her assistance," she instructed.

"Oui! I'll make sure to tell her!" replied Madam Lémieux. She then turned her attention to France and she curtsied once more in his presence. "It was nice meeting you, France! I look forward to working on your photos!"

"Oh, you're in for a _treat!"_ France hinted, and he grinned to the watercolor artist. "It was lovely meeting you. I'll see you again this weekend!" he said. Madam Lémieux giggled once again and she sat herself back down in her chair, resuming her work. Both France and Mademoiselle Descoteaux walked out of the working station and returned to the supply room. While the photographer was beginning to gather her supplies, France walked ahead to the exit. He carefully held the silk curtain back so he could take a peek at his friends. As he did this, he spoke, sharing his concerns about them to Mademoiselle Descoteaux.

"Mademoiselle…I feel inclined to tell you something in regards to Spain and South Italy," he said, and he looked back to the photographer.

"Oh? What about them?" she asked while she picked up a medium-sized box of unused glass-plated negatives.

"Well…you see…they happen to be a couple – "

"I _figured_ as much!" Mademoiselle Descoteaux suddenly interrupted, and she looked up to grin to her nation. "They're really cute together!"

"So…you don't have any problems taking their photo?" France hesitantly questioned.

The photographer shook her head and she looked back to her shelf of supplies. "Nope! Not at all! I know that other photography studios have issues about these certain things. As for me, I could care less," she replied while reaching up for a jar of flash powder. France sighed with relief over the situation and he started to grin. He pushed the silk curtain back as he was about to exit the supply room.

"I'm so relieved! Because you see, South Italy is apprehensive about showing public affection to Spain during the photo-shoot; he's worried that you would disapprove of their relationship. Now that I know that you have no problem with it, I can go over to them now and tell them – "

"No! _Please_ don't do that!" the photographer suddenly urged.

France was startled by Mademoiselle Descoteaux's plea that he brought the curtain down and stepped further inside the supply room. "But…why not?" he inquisitively asked.

Mademoiselle Descoteaux rushed over to be by France's side while cradling her needed supplies in her arms. France pushed back the curtain on her behalf and they both peered over to the backdrop to spy on Spain and Romano. As they were doing this, the photographer spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't want them to know that I'm aware that they're together. Believe it or not, this could make them even _more_ nervous during the photo-shoot. I don't want them worrying about my integrity over their relationship."

"Then how are you going to convince South Italy to participate in the photo-shoot?"

"I won't have to – it'll naturally fall into place!"

France glanced to Mademoiselle Descoteaux, arching an eyebrow to her. "Please forgive me, Mademoiselle…but I don't understand," he admitted.

Mademoiselle Descoteaux smirked to her nation and she gently nudged her elbow to his forearm. "You see, sometimes, I have couples that come in here that end up being terribly camera shy. I've learned from experience that giving them instructions on how to pose rarely works out, because the couple ends up looking unnaturally uncomfortable and stiff. They're too worrisome over the process of posing for the camera instead of having fun and enjoying themselves.

"So what I like to do is _pretend_ to be pre-occupied with something else. I'll lie and say that the glass-plate negative is stuck in the camera. By doing that, the couple relaxes and they naturally interact with one another, not being aware that I'm waiting for the right opportunity to take their photo. A lot of the best couple photos that I've taken were when they were spontaneous! This is how I plan on taking your friends' picture."

France was greatly impressed by Mademoiselle Descoteaux's technique. "That's very clever of you!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, "I never would have thought of that! I hope that your special technique works for Spain and South Italy!"

Mademoiselle Descoteaux smirked to France and she gently giggled. "Oh, I'm sure that it will. It hasn't failed me yet!"

* * *

Five minutes had passed since the photo-shoot commenced. Spain and Romano were sitting together onto the Mister Moon prop, trying their best to correctly pose themselves for their pictures. So far, the majority of the photos shot by Mademoiselle Descoteaux were inadequate to her taste, due to the nations' stiff postures and unnatural lack of interaction between each other. She decided to try to set in a romantic mood in the studio on their behalf by requesting her assistant, Mademoiselle Duval, to bring out their phonograph. They both chose to play an American import – an Edison cylinder recording of the international hit song _By the Light of the Silvery Moon _sung by famous American ragtime singers Billy Murray and the Haydn Quartet.

* * *

_By the light of the silvery moon,_

_I want to spoon, to my honey I'll croon love's tune,_

_Honeymoon keep a-shining in June,_

_Your silvery beams will bring love dreams, we'll be cuddling soon,_

_By the silvery moon._

* * *

France leaned in closely to Mademoiselle Descoteaux and he quietly murmured to her. "How many negatives do you have left?"

"I'm down to my last one for this box," the photographer replied, her thin eyebrows furrowing over their situation. "This is very complicated! So far, nothing spontaneous has happened between Spain and South Italy. I'm afraid I may have _jinxed_ myself by telling you my secret."

"Nonsense!" cried France, "Don't feel discouraged! Perhaps we may need to _push _for something spontaneous to happen between them," he suggested, and he looked over to his friends. Suddenly, an idea popped into the Frenchman's head and he quickly brought his lips to Mademoiselle Descoteaux's ear. He whispered to her what to do, and she slowly nodded. When he backed away, both he and the photographer glanced to one another, smiling cunningly over their crafty plan.

"Uh, if you both don't mind, could you please scoot further up Mister Moon?" Mademoiselle Descoteaux asked. Both Spain and Romano glanced to one another and then to the prop they were sitting on, examining how far they needed to scoot. Romano was conflicted by the photographer's request and he spoke up.

"A-Are you sure, Signorina? I-I don't think we're able to do this," he hesitantly stated.

"Sure you can!" Mademoiselle Descoteaux lied, "Don't worry, there's plenty of space!"

Spain and Romano glanced to one another again, and they both shrugged their shoulders. Spain then began scooting himself first toward the curving of the eclipsed, smiling moon. Suddenly, as he was scooting further up, he lost his balance and clumsily fell backwards onto the wooden floor.

"Chigi! A-Are you all right, Toni?!" cried Romano.

"Eh-heh! I-I'm fine!" Spain replied. He was feeling rather embarrassed over his fall. He gently laughed it off as he slowly sat himself up. At that moment, Romano joined in his laughter, even though he knew that it was inappropriate.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't laugh!" he exclaimed.

"It's all right, Tomate! It was pretty funny!"

"Did you hit the back of your head?"

"No. I'm okay, my darling!"

"Oh, good! Now I don't feel bad for laughing!" cried Romano, and his laughter became louder and passionate. Spain's laughter also increased, and he found it hard for him to catch his own breath. Romano gestured his beloved to reach up to his hands as he stretched forth his forearms down to him. "C'mon! Grab my hands!" he said. Spain obliged, reached up, and firmly gripped Romano's hands. Romano effortlessly pulled his partner up from the wooden floor. They both then scooted down a bit on the Mister Moon prop, and Romano protectively brought his left arm around Spain's back, making sure that he would not fall backwards again.

"Oh, your poor suit! It got a tad dusty," complained Romano, and he stopped finding amusement in Spain's fall. With his right hand, he started to brush away any reminisce of dust off of Spain's outfit. He then looked up and saw how disheveled his wavy hair had become, and he tenderly combed his fingers through it. While Romano was fixing up his beloved's appearance, Spain's laugher subsided and he lovingly fixated his stare to his partner.

Their eyes interlocked to each other, and they both immediately forgot that they were sitting in a photography studio. They were lost in their own personal world while they adoringly doted to each other. They both scooted closer; their thighs at touching distance, and they both crossed their feet together. Romano brought his left arm away from Spain's back and he raised his hand up to gently caress upon his lover's right cheek. Spain slipped his left hand into Romano's right hand, and instantly, Romano's hair curl shaped itself into a heart.

Mademoiselle Descoteaux and France quickly glanced to one another, and without hesitation, she took their photograph. A sudden burst of flash came forth from her raised flash tray, startling the two nations from their loving trance. They glanced over to Mademoiselle Descoteaux and France, perplexed as to what just occurred.

"That was _perfect!" _she happily declared. She then handed her flash tray to her assistant, Mademoiselle Duval, and she then proceeded to duck her head beneath the black velvet covering. She carefully pulled out the glass-framed negative and immediately shoved it into its protective casing so it could not be exposed to light. As she raised her head up from the covering, she handed the case over to her assistant. "Process this now!" she demanded, "I'm _dying_ to see the result!"

Mademoiselle Duval nodded and she swiftly ran off to the back offices of the photography studio.

* * *

After twenty minutes of waiting, Mademoiselle Duval came out from the back room with the published black and white photograph in her hand. She gave it to her boss, and huddled closely to Mademoiselle Descoteaux so they could both look at it together. France leaned in as well, wanting to take a gander at the photograph. All three of them glanced to the photograph in complete awe, and they exhibited satisfied smiles expressing on their faces.

"This is the _greatest _photo I've ever taken!" swore Mademoiselle Descoteaux, with tears brimming in her green eyes. Finally, she handed the photograph over to Spain and Romano, and the two nations looked together to their picture. They suddenly gasped by what they saw, and their own eyes started to water up.

"Look at _us!"_ cried Spain, "Don't we make a handsome couple?! ¡Dios Mio! This is really _us!" _

"This is so beautiful…" Romano emotionally murmured, holding back his tears, "…Mio Dio…_I love it!"_ He then looked up to Mademoiselle Descoteaux, and he gratefully began thanking her for the photograph. "Grazie mille, Signornia! You're a genius!" he praised.

"¡Si! ¡Muchas Gracias! This means so much to us!" concurred Spain. Mademoiselle Descoteaux's cheeks blushed profusely over the praises she was receiving and she modestly shook her head.

"On the contrary, gentlemen! I should be thanking _you_ for allowing me to capture a genuine moment of your sincere love for each other. I feel blessed to have actually witnessed _true love_ inside this studio!"

Both Spain and Romano excitedly grinned to the photographer, her assistant, and to their friend, France. They then stared to each other, and without any hesitation, they shared a brief kiss upon their lips in front of them. Afterwards, Mademoiselle Duval began to speak.

"How many copies would you like to have?" she asked.

"Ten copies! No! Make it _twenty copies!" _Spain thrillingly cried, "I want extra copies just in case something happens to the original!"

"Very good, Monsieur!" answered the assistant while she jotted down notes in her notepad. "Oh! Just so you know, we can have your copies _colored! _We now have an artist that specializes in watercolor paints. Would you like to have colored copies of your photo, too?"

_"YES!" _Spain excitedly insisted, "We'll have twenty-five black and white copies and twenty-five colored copies – _fifty copies total!_ Uh, that is if it isn't too much trouble for you!"

Both the photographer and the assistant giggled over the Spanish nation's request. "It's no trouble at all!" insisted Mademoiselle Descoteaux, "We'll have everything completed by the end of the week. Is that okay with you?"

"¡Si! ¡Muchas Gracias!" replied Spain. As Mademoiselle Duval started walking away toward the back of the studio, Romano suddenly called out to her.

"Signornia!"

"Oui, Monsieur?" asked the assistant, stopping in her tracks. Romano's olive complexion flushed pink as he bashfully made a request to her.

"C-Could you please make multiple copies…_wallet sized?"_

Mademoiselle Duval grinned to Romano, nodding to his request. "Oui! I'll add this to your order," she answered, and she proceeded to walk to the back offices of the studio. Mademoiselle Descoteaux then excused herself, and she followed her assistant into the back. Spain, Romano, and France were left alone in the photography studio. France came up to his two friends and he warmly embraced them both at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you!" he rejoiced, "Aren't you glad now that you went through with it?"

"Absolutely!" answered Spain, grinning contently.

Roman concurred to his partner's reply, with a tear escaping from the corner of his eye. "Grazie mille, Francis, for telling us about this place," he gratefully murmured, "I shall always look back on this day as a fond memory."

"De rien! (Don't mention it!)" France kindly said, and he embraced the two nations once again.

* * *

**Present Day**

_"…I can't wait to come home from this God awful Parliament meeting! I miss you, Toni," _said Romano's voice through the receiver of Spain's smartphone. Romano was back in Rome working on government affairs with his boss and also with his brother, Italy. Spain was back home in Madrid, patiently waiting for his beloved to come back home.

"Don't worry, darling! You just have two more days, and you'll soon be back home to me," Spain lovingly reminded. He then walked over to their oversized bedroom window and peered out to the moonlit sky. His emerald colored eyes stared longingly to the crescent moon adorning the star-studded midnight sky, and he smiled. "Do not grieve, sweetheart," he said over the phone, "I am_ always_ with you. Look up at the moon! I'm staring to it right now. If you stare at it too, then you'll feel less lonely knowing that we're thinking of each other while looking at it."

There was a brief silence in their conversation. Spain assumed that their connection had been lost. "Hello? Lovino? Are you still there?" he questioned.

_"Yes, I'm here!"_

"Why are you so quiet?"

_"Oh! I'm sorry. I lost my train of thought. I was looking at __our moon__," _Romano tenderly answered as he opened his wallet and brought out a faded, vintage copy of their picture together sitting on Mister Moon.

Spain's smile increased after he listened to what Romano had said; he understood exactly what he was referring about, and he stepped over to the one side of their bedroom where their full-sized watercolor copy of their Edwardian portrait hung. "Out of all the photographs we've taken in our long, immortal lives, _this _is still my absolute favorite," he murmured while staring at the old photograph.

_"Mine, too," _Romano concurred, _"I cherish it so much!"_

There was another brief silence between the two lovers. After a minute of unsaid conversation, Spain began to sing the chorus of the old American ragtime song that they had listened to back in the Parisian photography studio over one hundred years ago. "'By the light…of the silvery moon…I want to spoon, to my honey I'll croon love's tune…'"

Romano joined in and he started singing along with his beloved, _"'Honeymoon…keep a-shining in June…Your silvery beams will bring love dreams…'"_

"'…we'll be cuddling soon…'"

_"'…by the silvery moon…'"_

Both nations expressed gentle laughter over the phone. Afterwards, they said their final goodbyes for the evening. "Buenas Noches, Lovi."

_"Buonanotte, Toni."_

"Te amo, Tomate."

_"Anch'io ti amo, tesoro." _

-click-

After hanging up from their conversation, both Spain and Romano would continue staring adoringly to their favorite photograph. Before turning in for the night, Spain pressed his lips upon his beloved's glass-protected image. Romano would also kiss the linoleum-protected print of his partner's face before placing the photograph back into his wallet. Afterwards, both nations would turn off their bedroom lights at the same time. They laid themselves down upon their empty beds, clinging to their pillows while they were thinking about each other. Their eyes averted upward to the glistening night sky, especially to the crescent moon, before finally succumbing into unconsciousness. They would be reunited in their dreams, sitting on Mister Moon while embracing each other in their arms, happily content to express their love up in the heavens.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you're interested to see actual vintage photographs involving the Mister Moon prop, please visit my blog at tawariell-saerwen dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 71089828084 .

If you'd also like to listen to the original 1910 version of _By the Light of the Silvery Moon_ by Billy Murray and the Haydn Quartet, please go to tawariell-saerwen dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 71089764057 .

Thanks for reading!


End file.
